One of the basic problems confronting drivers of vehicles equipped with glass surfaces exposed to ambient weather conditions is removal of the accumulation of dust and grime, and the elimination of the effects of a heavy downpour of rain and other weather conditions which obscure the vision of the vehicle driver. One of the glass surfaces which require the removal of accumulated grime and other foreign matter is the sideview mirror mounted externally on vehicles. On commercial trucks, recreational vehicles, and alike, such sideview mirrors are of considerable size so as to enable the driver of the truck or similar vehicles to observe other vehicles when changing lanes and to permit the driver to back up the vehicle particularly in tight parking spaces.
It has been proposed to provide such sideview mirrors with suitable mechanism usually in the form of wiper blades for clearing the mirror thereby eliminating the undesirable safety conditions which result from the obscuring of the drivers side vision when the sideview mirror is unclear. However, such present day wiper assemblies have been quite complicated in construction thereby interfering with the driver's vision when not in use. Furthermore the complexity of such present day wiper construction has not only resulted in a high inital cost but frequently been costly from the standpoint of maintenance and unexpected breakdown during use. Furthermore, such side view mirrors are frequently of various configurations necessitating a special design of wiper assembly for each specific mirror design adding further to the cost and maintenance of such present day wiper assemblies.